


i hope to be around

by rinnosgen



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 她多麼希望，不，她有點希望那個人是自己，然而她不該那樣自私。
Relationships: Dorothy Haze/Jill Stingray
Kudos: 1





	i hope to be around

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年10月所作。

Jill有喜歡的人了，她知道Jill有喜歡的人了。

她不是特別在意，甚至為她感到高興。

因為，你看，因為那個有點憤世嫉俗，偶爾挖苦人，性格悶騷，笑點奇特，重視個人空間，實際上卻十分善解人意的Jill可是有喜歡的人了。

她想知道Jill喜歡的對象是誰。

沒什麼特別意思，只是，只是，只是為了做研究，為了機器學習。

＊

是Dana嗎？

Jill一直都很仰慕Dana，從她看Dana的眼神就能推斷。

Dana既強壯又落落大方，講話有趣，臉大概也是Jill的菜吧。

而且她還有很酷的機械手臂。

雖然自己是機器人，全身都是機械，但果然還是不同。

＊

還是Alma呢？胸部豐滿的電腦工程師Alma。

Jill或許喜歡那樣的身材。

畢竟，她承認，畢竟Alma真的很有吸引力，不像自己是十三歲的平板身體。

況且，Alma的聲音性感好聽，不像自己是十三歲的稚嫩嗓音，縱使沒有到娃娃音的地步，卻也缺乏成熟大人的沉穩。

＊

或許是其他自己不認識的人，Jill從未告訴過自己的人。

大家都有各自的私生活，她懂。

可是，可是，這樣未免太狡猾。

我們不是好朋友嗎。

根本就不認識的對象，是要如何讓她做足心理準備。

＊

她好想知道Jill喜歡的對象是誰，但又會突然不想知道。

是在傷心吧。

已經品嘗過很多次悲傷的滋味，她很清楚。

她趴在桌上用手指觸碰Piano Woman退冰後杯身冒出的小水滴，指尖感受著椎心刺骨的冰冷。

她打了個哆嗦。

機器人明明不怕冷的，明明不怕冷。

「Gill, 接住。」

Jill擦完桌子後將髒抹布往Gill方向丟去，抹布剛好落在Gill臉上，他哀號一聲，Jill見狀笑得開懷。

Jill有喜歡的人了，她一定都對那個人露出各式各樣的表情吧。

她多麼希望，不，她有點希望那個人是自己，然而她不該那樣自私。

「Dorothy, 不舒服嗎？」

「沒有，有點累而已。」

「要不要早點回去休息。」

「不要。」

感覺要流淚，她把臉埋進手臂。

不要。她無聲的說。不要。

Jill不再開口，她覺得自己正在縮小，縮小，彷彿自身存在遭人抹殺，縮小，縮小。

她思考起逝去之事。

她是機器人，她永遠可以從頭來過。

**Author's Note:**

> 標題出自樂團Men I Trust 的曲子I Hope To Be Around。


End file.
